Her Avenger
by puppylover4091
Summary: Hanabi decides she's in love with onyx eyes or more so the person who possesses them.He could make her bend to his whim and arch into his touch impetuously.He will divulge in her albeit her being his only weakness.She is his, he owns her, no one else can have her.His stubbornness aside she's precious to him.She is his light in the darkness, and may be the only one who can save him.


**Summary:**

**Hanabi Hyuga decides she's in love with onyx eyes or more so the person who possesses them. A glimpse at his pale handsome face gave her butterflies, she despised how easily she arched into his touch and dropped to his whim, but most importantly those onyx orbs gave a sense of hope to see the power obsessed man she loved whom hurt those she was supposed to protect, better known as the avenger, her avenger.**

**Set sometime in Shippuden**

**Hanabi is sixteen, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, ect. Are all 18**

**Major plot changes**

**Pairing: HanabiXSasuke, others will be revealed later**

Hanabi Hyuga was _exhausted_. Which is why she collapsed on her room floor too tired to even make it to her bed. She let out a tired sigh as she shakily ran a pale hand through her dark brown locks. Her breathing was shallow and her body was aching all over, she was sure to be sore tomorrow, but that was the last thing on the teenage girl's mind.

She was overwhelmed and stressed. Her cousin, Neji, hounded her not to overexert herself, but she had to at this point in her life, just to be successful. She had responsibilities, things she had to do and needed to, and last on that list came things she wanted to do.

Her responsibilities varied from her new found interest in the medical field and hospital work, she still had duties to her team making sure she was always on time for practice and missions, then clan duties. If she wasn't at the hospital she was training if not training then at heiress training, if not heiress training then a mission.

Letting a frustrated sigh she headed toward her bathroom for a nice warm shower.

As the warm water hit her aching body she leaned against the shower wall pondering on the pros of her hectic schedule.

It wasn't all that stressful and strict. Hinata helped her with most of her heiress training and responsibilities holding her hand each step of the way, it comforted Hanabi greatly, but sometimes Hinata wasn't allowed to help leaving a vulnerable and lone Hanabi.

The hospital was like a second home to Hanabi. Learning medical justu gave Hanabi something else to concentrate and put her focus on, it gave a challenge, something she got often. However, this was one she faced head on and accepted. Learning to save someone's life fascinated her in a way, the balance between life or death hangs in your hands. Hanabi loved the thrill of it, call her psycho if you wish.

The biggest on her list of responsibilities was her team, whether thy knew it or not they were such a hassle! Team training often interfered with her heiress training so she was often late, but she tried to the best of her abilities to be on time. If she couldn't be on time, she made up for it in training, making sure to heal everyone's wounds when it was over, but that isn't enough for Ryu. It was like someone shoved a tree up his ass and declared him team leader.

Hanabi scoffed as she pushed off of the bathroom wall.

He was always hounding her as if he were her sensei. The rest of her team would tease that he had a major crush on her, but she didn't find it funny one bit.

Grabbing her lavender-vanilla shampoo she smiled fondly pondering on it's significance if only for a second.

It reminded her so much of him. He would always play in her dark locks and tell her how much he loved the smell of lavender-vanilla.

Scrubbing her hair frivolously of all the dirt and dried blood. She quickly finished up her shower and exited the bathroom, all the while wrapping a light blue towel around her slender frame.

Standing in front of her full body mirror she dried off quickly, then took in her appearance.

She was a bit on the pale side. Her ribs stuck out slightly, though she was fit, her form was slightly curvy. Neither tall nor short she was average for a girl her age, but most of the men in her life towered over her. Her dark brown locks reached her bottom now, she insisted upon cutting it, but one of her trainers said," no one wants a bald heiress". She usually had it in a bun or a ponytail, to her it was a wretched nuisance.

She put each of her hands on the side of her breasts, then slowly traced down to her hips. Her mind set that she wasn't much for a sixteen year old girl, in fact sometimes she felt like a boy. Her breast were no where near as big as her sister's and she didn't have boys lining up to date her like Ino.

Hanabi was confident in her abilities as a ninja, not in her physical appearance.

She let out a shaky breath as she traced the scar that reached from her bellybutton jagged to her thigh. It was scar of rage and shock, having done it the day she found out she was to be heiress. It was beginning to fade, but Hanabi didn't want it to. It was a reminder of her strength and how hard she worked where to get where she was, becoming a heiress wasn't easy, that's something only few understood. She was grateful for that few.

Slipping on undergarments, instead of putting on sleeping clothes, she put on a kimono instead.

The kimono wasn't elegant or fancy, in fact it was rather simple. That's how Hanabi like it, and how he liked it.

_Simple_

It was pale pink and plain. Sliding on her shoes, she quickly did her hair into on big braid.

She opened her door and scurried down the hallway.

"Lady Hanabi, where are you going at this time of night?" One of the servants called meekly after her.

"Out!" She called back curtly.

He was waiting for her now. She didn't want to miss this opportunity.

It was rare she came to him, he always came to her, unexpected. Nonetheless she welcome him with open arms and breathtaking kissing, but the encounters were brief and left her heart aching for more.

Carried away by her thoughts she didn't even notice she was in the forest leading directly away from Kohona. Scanning the area she quickly caught sight of a pale figure in the darkness.

My eyes widened in delight as I knocked the pale figured over, enveloping the boy in a breathtaking hug. I had to be as close to him as possible, I squeezed my body against his tightly. We fell in a jumbled mess on the tree branch.

"Sasuke" I whispered tears brimming my line of vision.

"Hanabi" His warm breath sent chills up my spine.

We stayed like that for a while before he pulled back to look me over. I tried to control my rapid breathing, my heart was hammering out of my chest, and butterflies were tearing up my stomach.

Only he could do this to me, _only Sasuke._

_Sasuke, can you hear my heart beating? _I pondered softly, staring intently at the handsome raven haired man in front of me.

"You lost a lot of weight Hanabi" He whispered undoing my kimono revealing my bare breast and my underwear, I hadn't bothered to do my bindings.

I gasped at the touch of his cool calloused hand against my abdomen. He slowly slid his hand up my stomach, stopping slightly on my ribs. My breath hitched and I reached a shaky hand out to stroke his cheek.

"You look exhausted" He muttered rubbing my arm soothingly.

"You do too" I replied rubbing the bags under his eye.

We both had dark bags under his eyes, were pale as paper, and looked starved. We both suffered loss, we both had purposes, and we both had hardships. We were the same, yet totally different.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, an avenger.

I am Hanabi Hyuga, an soon to be heiress.

Our lives somehow became intertwined, and love formed.

I loved him and I had no doubt that he loved me, but love was complex. It could be of hurt one minute then the next be of passion. Love can be of anger, confusion, or in all desperation.

Love was complex.

I felt the cool air hit my bare skin and I shivered slightly, instantly breaking my thoughts.

"Come here" Sasuke pulled me so that I was laying against his chest with his arms wrapped around me, keeping me warm with his body heat. I could hear his heart beat and his soft breathes. He began kissing and sucking on my neck, I closed my eyes relishing these rare moments I had with him.

It was difficult being in love with Sasuke, because love was complex and so was Sasuke.

He was an avenger out for revenge, he left the village and become a missing nin. He was power hungry cold and distant. He despised pity and sympathy. Bonds he meant to severe tried to desperately to save him, pull him into the light, but it was useless. Unless Itachi was dead any hope of Sasuke returning to Kohona was second to none.

It was a hard, bitter pill to swallow, but Hanabi had manged, barely.

She was a strong girl, but eventually soldiers fell, she was hanging by a limb.

Truth be told she missed his rough, yet gentle touch, his soft lips, and cocky smirk that made her want to kick his ass and make out with him all at the same time.

But, no matter how many time she told him-

"I miss you" She whispered running her hands through his hair.

He always replied-

"I miss you too, hold on just a bit longer" He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

And she did. She held on tightly she thought her faith might break.

She held on to the belief that he would come home, to the village, to his teammates, but most importantly to her.


End file.
